The Face of Evil
by Bella-Mimi
Summary: Lyra is Bellatrix's identical twin sister and the one who is to kill Lord Voldemort forever. When another prophecy is made about Harry Potter things get complicated. Harry and Lyra must work together to defeat Voldemort. After Azkaban Lyra must also piece her life back together.
1. Chapter 1

**Synopsis: **Lyra is Bellatrix's identical twin sister and the one who is to kill Lord Voldemort forever. When another prophecy is made about Harry Potter things get complicated. Harry and Lyra must work together to defeat Voldemort. After Azkaban Lyra must also piece her life back together.

Lyra is a character I've had my head for many years and I've been fantasising about putting onto paper (or computer) for years.

It doesn't follow a specific arc of time however we start the summer before Harry's 5th year. Everything will become more clear as chapter's increase.

Please review and provide feedback :)

* * *

**1995**

"Lyra is out M'Lord."

Voldemort gazed at the fire as a smirk graced his snake-like features. "Good. Send for her."

"Yes M'Lord."

"Oh, and Severus? Make sure she has her wand back," he laughed venomously.

* * *

_**Letter from Lyra Black to Severus Snape from Azkaban Prison in 1994.**_

_Sev,_

_I don't really know what to say other than that I miss you. I am persevering in this infernal palace, as I hope you are persevering in your own too. I believe I am going slightly crazy as I talk to you every day, though I know you do not answer back – I'm not quite at that stage yet; though I fear it will not be long._

_I feel him grow in strength and Sev, take heed when I say it will not be long 'til he will be reborn. We both know it is Peter. When Tom takes you back as his confidant – though I wish Albus would stop ushering you to do it; as you know I have never been in favour – you should be able to keep a better eye on Peter and in turn Tom himself._

_I urge you to be careful! I have never liked that you are a double agent and I've always thought that Tom has known – though I believe you have planted false memories in his head to warn him off. Just…please be careful. I couldn't bare it if something happened to you. I promised you years ago that I would protect you, and yes, yes, you can take care of yourself, but nonetheless, I am here! Hamesha hamesha ki liye._

_Every time Albus writes he likes to mention you and Lilly, and I am not sure why. Have I missed something? I thought you had told Albus? Regardless, remember, which I'm sure you have, that my library holds the memories that may help; they are all I have to try and make your pain slightly more bearable. I am sorry I cannot do more. _

_I cannot wait to see you again Sev! Being in here all I have are negative emotions and memories; so much time has passed now that I find it hard to even recall happy memories – though I know they have happened. When I leave, please help me remember._

_Annie has not replied to any of my letters since I have called this place home, though again, I am sure you are aware of this. I know she reads them, I just don't want her to hate me; hopefully I'll speak to her when I am released. Please continue to watch over her and Daniel, and keep them safe and well. I trust you with my life Sev, I always have._

_Try not and kill the Potter boy; his looks do not reflect what is within, nonetheless I know you, and I can wage a bet that you have started to grow fond of him. He will never know though, will he? You say he has her eyes, so we must be hopeful that Lily lives in him more than his father. I am intrigued to finally lay eyes on the marvel that is Harry Potter, though I doubt I will be amazed. It is Lily that I admire for I would've done the exactly the same thing; she is what is good inside him._

_Be safe, kind and calm._

_I love you Sev._

_Lyra x_

* * *

She sniffed the air deep into her lungs. Fresh air; nothing could beat it, and there was nothing that could make you feel more alive. After 14 years of incarceration it was blissful to just sit and breathe, however, Lyra knew it would be short lived for Albus and Tom would both be after her services.

A 'pop' encased her surroundings as she glanced up. A tall, dark figure approached her.

"Lyra, you must come with me."

Sighing she stood up and faced the figure, pulling herself up to her full 6ft height. "And why, pray tell, must I?"

The figured gently pulled down the hood. The nose was hooked, hair black, and greasy, and eyes sharp, twinkling as they gazed gently at her. "Because I have missed you Lie."

"Sev!"

Lyra lunched at him, flinging her arms around his shoulders. "I've missed you too Sev, so much."

Tears welled up in their eyes are they embraced. Lyra shuddered, as for the first time in 14 years, she let herself cry. Severus held her gently, her body shaking and shuddering under his touch.

"It's OK, I'm here. Shh."

"Severus, I just…I'm…I'm…"

"Shh, Lie. It's OK. Look at me."

Peeling apart Severus looked at Lyra. His best friend in the world; she has and always will be a wonder. Not even 14 years in Azkaban could change that. Amazingly Azkaban hadn't made any significant alteration to her looks; she had aged gracefully. Her skin was still smooth and shiny, with a few wrinkles in the corner of her eyes, her luscious long, black, curly hair was knot free, and her teeth were still straight and white. Basically, she looked the same as Bellatrix.

He gently dried her eyes; collecting the fallen tears in his fingers.

"Better?"

She nodded and they gradually parted. "You look the same," she laughed. "I didn't know what to expect."

"Well so do you!" He smiled. "People would doubt you were even in Azkaban. That spell the fairies cast when you were young certainly works."

Lyra smiled, inclining her head ever so slightly up to him and placed a kiss on his cheek. "I'm so glad you're well Sev, I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Don't even need to think about it. I never have and never will leave your side. Even in Azkaban you couldn't get rid of me." He nudged her playfully in the ribs. "But we do have things to discuss," he grimaced. "Time is of the essence I'm afraid."

"I know…I guess you were sent for me?"

"By Tom and Albus no less."

She nodded and planted her feet firmly. Clearing her throat she smiled. "Well, where to first?"

* * *

_**Letter from Lyra Black to Albus Dumbledore from Azkaban Prison in 1994.**_

_Albus,_

_I apologise for the delay in replying. I was not able to get it finished for last month hence why you will be receiving it now – I hope the information that is conveyed is still of use._

_To answer your first of many questions, yes, I can feel him grow in strength. Tom and I noticed this connection between us when we first met. It is not quite the same as Mr Potter experiences but, I am not a horcrux. We both know Tom very well Albus so let's not pussy foot around one another; it will be Peter that helps bring him back. The spineless fool is a puppet and a useful one that I'm sure Tom will use until he kills him near the end. I have no sympathy, and I doubt Sev will have either._

_Secondly, I am glad to hear you accumulated the ring. I have already explained to you that the diadem, cup and locket have all been destroyed. Sev and I took care of it over the years. Nagini and Mr Potter are another two, though Tom is completely unaware of the latter. As of the other one I never noticed: the diary, I am glad to hear it has been destroyed by Mr Potter no less. I can guarantee that you have told him nothing of what his life is going to be, and what is required of him – I don't know who you are protecting more, the boy or your integrity!_

_Thirdly, may I remind you that what Bellatrix does is her own doing; I have no control over her or her actions and if what she is saying is true then test her. That is the only way you will know. After Ava died Bella went crazy and declared that she would defeat Tom from the inside. Her way of doing this was marrying the idiot Rodolphus! I have no idea what she wanted to accomplish, she would not speak to me during this time – probably because I reminded her too much of what used to be. Oh! And on a side note Albus, I have a feeling that she has a soul mate reaching her – preposterous as that may seem – just keep an eye out._

_You asked me if I thought Sev was still in love with Lilly? I wholeheartedly believe so; he always will. It is the only reason he helps Mr Potter, though I'm sure looking at him is like looking at James. Unfortunately, I cannot help more than I have. If Sev needs reminding tell him to go to my library, and he'll know._

_With the mention of Annaleise I do not know how she feels as she never responds to my letters – she hasn't for all the years I have been incarcerated. Though I know she receives and reads them. I will wait until I am out of this infernal palace before I speak with her; it is up to her how she proceeds and I will not stand in her way whatever her decision._

_I do not have much more to say other than I will deal with Tom when I leave. Knowing that the majority of the horcrux' have been destroyed bar two, it is a lot easier to strategize. However, for the millionth time Mr Potter will not die indefinitely; only momentarily while the horcrux is destroyed – you will just have to trust me on this one Albus._

_Do not let the boy go unaided though – Tom will not stop until he is dead._

_Lyra._

* * *

Albus checked the clock on the wall for the fourth time. Only two minutes had passed yet it felt a lot longer. Not that anyone would ever know, but he had to admit, he was slightly nervous. Even 14 years to prepare for a moment doesn't make you anymore equipped to face it.

"Albus, will they be here soon?"

"They should be, Molly, but considering this is the first time they have seen each other in a long time, they are probably catching up."

Alubs' eyes twinkled as he smiled at Molly. The order was gathered at Grimmauld Place for the meeting that they had all be waiting for. Voldemort had returned, and Lyra was out of Azkaban; the game had begun again.

"Sir?" Harry said. "What are we waiting on?"

"On Professor Snape, Harry. He brings someone special to our cause."

"_Very _special," Bellatrix laughed. "You'll certainly be surprised."

"Now, now Bella. They will know in due time."

"Know what?" Ron asked. "If you're all keeping something from us that we ought to know I will not be most happy. We deserve to know!"

"Ron!" Hermione scolded. "Professor Dumbledore will tell us when he believes we are ready."

"Well Miss Granger," Albus sighed. "Everything will be made clear very soon."

* * *

"Grimmauld Place? My aunt's house?" Lyra said as she and Severus apparated outside.

"Your lovely cousin's idea." Severus replied frowning.

Lyra chuckled quietly. They stood side by side for a couple of minutes before Severus reached for the door handle.

"No!" Lyra called out. "Not yet...I...I'm not...ready."

Taking her face in his hands he sighed. "You never will be. You just have to jump in. I'm here with you all the way."

"I know Sev...I just don't think it's the best way to see Annie again...and Bella..."

"Annaleise is not here. She decided to see you after the meetings, but Bellatrix is here in all her glory. You have to do this."

Grasping the door handle he pushed the door open grabbing Lyra behind him as quickly as possible and slamming the door shut.

"No going back now." She whispered, following Severus through the narrow hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

The door had slammed so hard that the walls shook; cursing followed. The portrait of Walburga Black had awakened and ears were greeted to a chorus of profanities. Severus frowned as he saw the kitchen door crack open slightly, light illuminating his face. Harry Potter stood on the other end, hand gently grazing the door handle, seeming unsure what to do.

"Don't just stand there, Potter!" Severus growled. "Let us in."

Severus marched past Harry, nodding to the others in the room before approaching Albus. Words did not pass between them, they need only to look into the others eyes to see what can be seen. Albus motioned to a chair on his left; Severus sat down as Walburga spoke.

"Lyra! Tell them to get out!"

Severus glanced anxiously into the blackened hallway. Lyra was unpredictable at best, but after Azkaban one could only wonder what her mental state was like. Severus would defend her until he died; he just didn't want her to do something stupid.

A low murmur followed and the sound of closing drapes as Lyra came into view. The children gasped; adults squirmed, only Albus smiled. Bellatrix got up and hugged her twin sister. Lyra's arm slumped loosly at her side as she gently patted Bella's back one handed.

"Well you certainly haven't changed!" Bella smiled. "I was worried I'd be faced with a grotesque form of myself."

Lyra softly chuckled as Bella led her to the vacant chair on Albus' right hand side. Bella took her seat next to Lyra and observed. Lyra was only looking at Albus, her eyes did not stray. Bella knew her sister was uncomfortable; but was happier to note that the majority were too. Bella took Lyra's hand under the table and entwined their hands. Squeezing gently like she used to do when they were children, the past erasing itself and everything that they had done.

The silence was interrupted by Harry. "Erm...I didn't know you had a twin Mrs Lestrange."

"How many times! It's Bellatrix, Potter," she growled. "And yes, this is Lyra."

The children looked at the adults for some confirmation, however none knew how to approach such a sensitive subject. They looked desperately at Albus who watched the table with fascination.

"Welcome back, Lyra," he smiled; his eyes grazed around the table. Nymphadora was staring at Andromeda, confusion and betrayal etched in her face. Molly and Arthur were purposefully ignoring their children's confused faces. Remus and Sirius merely glanced Lyra over checking for some abnormality that was not present.

"I assume for our young at present we should explain some...minute details. You see, Lyra and Bellatrix are identical twins..."

"Pfft, we can _see _that!" Ron stammered as Hermione grasped his arm lightly.

"Of course Mr Weasley. I am just...setting the stage, as they say. Now Lyra is first born, and their father, Cygnus Black, made a pack with the fairies that his first born - who he thought would be a boy," he gestured at Lyra as she squirmed under his gaze. "Would be the most powerful wizard in the world. However, there was already an equally powerful wizard rising; Lord Voldemort. There was a prophecy made that this young Black would have to defeat Voldemort if he was to be the most powerful. As we are aware it was not a boy, but a first born girl, nonetheless the prophecy stayed the same."

Harry's brow furrowed. "I don't quite understand professor. Fairies are real?"

"_That's _what you got from that?" Bellatrix laughed.

"Yes, fairies are real, Harry, and they are not nice creatures. They are extremely hard to find on a pure soul. Regardless, Lyra or Voldemort, in the end, must relinquish. They are equally powerful and the prophecy states that only one can be the most powerful."

Hermione raised her hand, "May I sir?"

"Of course Miss Granger."

Hermione glanced at Bellatrix before she spoke. "What I find hard to process now, is where Harry fits in all this. I thought...Voldemort...was after Harry."

"It's complicated," Lyra stated, staring at the trio. As an extremely experienced legilimens she grazed the surface of there mind. She had been right, Albus had told them nothing. "However, I'm sure it would be less complicated if everyone actually new what was going on." She faced Albus, one eyebrow raised. He knew what she spoke of.

"Some things need not be said just now, Lyra."

"Then when?!" Her voice raised, slicing the atmosphere. Bellatrix squeezed her hand again, an attempt to calm her down. "Stop doing that!" Bellatrix withdrew her hand nervously, locking eyes with Hermione across the table.

"Soon, Lyra. You and I have things to discuss first." He saw the blood pounding in her temple; her anger reaching boiling point. Taking a deep breath he sighed, "You see, there is a prophecy that concerns Harry too, and when it came to light, Voldemort set out to destroy you." Harry nodded as Albus smiled gently. "Voldemort marked you as his equal, Harry, among other things - for example, you can speak parseltongue. Voldemort believes that he has to defeat Harry and Lyra so he can be the ultimate wizard. The difference between Harry's prophecy and Lyra's is that Lyra and Voldemort _can _live in the same world, however they can not have the same powers, basically, one would have to be stripped of their powers."

"Why can't we just strip him of his powers then Albus," Andromeda pleaded. "It would be easier than all this," she gestured with her hands. "War; it's not the answer."

"I know, Andromeda. And I wish it was as simple as that. Unfortunately, stripping him of his powers is something that only the fairies can do, and as I said before, they are not easy to find."

"On a pure soul. You said on a _pure _soul. What does that mean Albus? Someone that has seen death, or killed?" Molly asked.

"Not necessarily. A pure soul is one that is innocent of evil. Only one who has done evil deeds, such as used black magic, or has evil connected inside them can find the fairies. All of you, in the Order, have pure souls. A lie here or there, or if you have stolen something once does not make you evil. Evil is embedded inside the individual."

"So you're saying, Lie, Snape and I have evil embedded?" Bellatrix scoffed. "I admit I may not care about walking through meadows of flowers holding hands with you all, but I wouldn't say I've ever done anything evil."

"My apologies Bellatrix, you are not evil. A bit preoccupied with bad thoughts but you are not evil in the soul."

"How do you know sir, who is evil, and who is not?" Hermione frowned. "It seems slightly sadistic to me, just to name someone evil. We all have the capacity to change in this life, don't we?"

"There is a specific spell that can show the aura of a soul Miss Granger, it allows us to see the pureness of that soul. And yes, we can all change but the soul can take years to change from evil to pure, but only one action to change it from pure to evil."

Lyra locked eyes with Severus. She knew after what she had done her soul was blackened with evil, but she was not sorry. She would stand by her actions for ever.

"So it's me then," Lyra answered. "It's me that has to find them?"

Albus nodded solemnly. "It is risky going through to their world..."

"I'm sure I'll be fine," Lyra acridly cut in and Severus abruptly stood.

"We must leave. He wishes to see Lyra; he's getting impatient."

"Yes, of course," Alubs sighed, standing and placing his hand gently on Severus arm. "Return to my office soon, both of you please."

Severus nodded and grabbed Lyra's arm, marching them both out of the house as quickly as possible.

"He called you or something?" Lyra quizzed. "I think you're bullshitting."

"Yes, well...I was...you're not evil Lie, I don't care what they say!"

Lyra laughed and began to walk down the street, Severus on her left, linking his arm with hers. "After what I did Sev, I'm pretty tainted. It doesn't matter what they say though, I still have the capacities to love and feel affection, albeit after Azkaban those emotions aren't quiet as hardened a they used to be...but nonetheless."

They walked in silence, both enjoying each others presence. Lyra knew Severus was reluctant to believe that she was what Albus said. They had grown up together, spent many nights talking and sharing secrets, trying to link themselves together as brother and sister; he had seen sides of her that very few ever had, but it didn't take away the crime that she had committed.

"You never said if he actually wanted to see me."

"He does, but he didn't call for me then. I just wanted us to talk."

"OK, since we are talking, you can explain to me why Bellatrix is now a Lestrange? And why after all this time she decides to be sisterly?" Lyra stopped and stared at him. Anger reflected in her eyes.

"You would have to speak to her, Lie. She knows more of her actions than I do."

She huffed and continued down the path. "But you know some things. you're just keeping things from me! Why?"

"I just think some things are better coming from said persons than through me; then they have the ability to defend themselves."

"I guess." She paused in thought. As much as she had hated Azkaban and had longed for freedom, she was dreading the "meetings." The reunions; one was down, but she had many more to go. Actions had to be explained; many would want to know what led her to commit such a crime. She would have reel in her feelings, not explode with anger, keep things under wraps. Seeing Bellatrix and Andromeda again in a large room filled with people she couldn't care less about had not been ideal. She would have to revisit them later on, rekindle their sisterly bond - or try to. She may have damaged it beyond repair.


End file.
